


An Academic Proposal

by EHyde



Series: Alien Larp AU [2]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Sci-Fi AU, alien larp au, chat format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHyde/pseuds/EHyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Yuno, galactic anthropologist, falling in love with a member of a pre-contact civilisation could spell disaster for her career ... but she's not about to let a thing like that stop her!</p>
<p>(Yuno/Geun-tae, but told primarily through Yuno chatting with an off-world friend)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Academic Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the beginnings (and a lot more context) of this AU [here](http://fallenwithstyle.tumblr.com/post/136626377799/akatsuki-no-yona-alien-larp-au).

   

> _Director,_
> 
> _As you know, I have been living as a member of the court of Lee Geun-tae, the general of Kouka’s Earth tribe, for the past two years. While this position has given me ample opportunities for my own academic work, and the reports I’ve presented to you so far should be able to provide a more-than-sufficient cultural background for anyone who plans to visit the planet, I have recently been provided with a unique opportunity for further in-depth study._
> 
> _Lee Geun-tae has asked me to marry him (marriage being a permanent contractual union between two individuals for mutual economic, reproductive, romantic, and sometimes political advantage). If I accept, this would provide the Company with much-needed insight into the personal life of an important national figure and would also put me in a position of not-insignificant economic and political influence, should that ever be of use._
> 
> _I would very much like to accept this offer. However, due to the nature of the expected relationship between two married individuals, I would need to tell him that I am not a member of his species. I have worked with him closely and I believe he would be receptive and accepting of this information, but of course, I’m coming to you for approval before I tell him anything. I believe the potential benefits of the position offered me would far outweigh the inherent risks of disclosure, and at any rate, memory rehabilitation is always an option in the case of an unfavorable response._
> 
> _Thank you for your consideration,_
> 
> _Yuno_  

* * *

 

YUNO: … so does it sound all right?

TIRI: Wait, this is the same person you’ve been going on and on about?

YUNO: It is! <3

TIRI: Do you … do you **want** to sound like you couldn’t care less about them?

YUNO: Exactly!

YUNO: Look, falling in love with a native would completely discredit my work. I need to have a reason to go through with this that they’ll accept

TIRI: I mean, I’d buy it.

TIRI: And it’s probably worth a lot to the Company to have someone planetside long-term, so I don’t think you need to worry too much about convincing them

YUNO: Oh good

TIRI: Is it ok to ask me this though? They’re not monitoring your communication?

YUNO: Why would they do that?

YUNO: I mean, I suppose they could, since everything goes through their central computer

YUNO: But I mean

YUNO: Sometimes I think they don’t even read my official reports. They **definitely** don’t have time to pay attention to personal chats

TIRI: Ok good, just checking

YUNO: I’m just so nervous though

TIRI: I’d be more nervous about the other side of things …

TIRI: Look, Yuno, you’re still acting like you’re in a romance novel

TIRI: Falling in love with a dashing barbarian warlord is one thing, but you’re talking about living on a pre-contact planet for … I mean, this is supposed to be a really permanent arrangement, isn’t it?

YUNO: I’m not rushing into this recklessly! Geun-tae has been courting me for over a year, you know!

TIRI: That planet has short years though

YUNO: …

TIRI: And you don’t even know how they’ll react yet. Maybe they **think** they’re madly in love with you, but when you've kept so many secrets ... you’re not even the same species

YUNO: I know that

YUNO: Don’t act like I don’t know that

TIRI: I just don’t want you to get hurt

YUNO: You haven’t lived here. Kouka may be pre-contact, but there’s nothing wrong with the people here! I’m sure that once I make Geun-tae understand

*

*

YUNO: is the letter all right or not?

TIRI: The letter is fine

TIRI: I’m sorry

TIRI: I can tell how happy they make you

YUNO: <3

YUNO: I mean

YUNO: Honestly? I’m scared too.

* * *

    

> _Yuno,_
> 
> _As per your request, you have been authorized to reveal your species and offworld origin to the Koukan native Lee Geun-tae. Please sign and return the attached list of classified information you agree not to disclose. If you are found in violation of these terms, your contract will be revoked and you will face criminal charges._
> 
> _You have been authorized the use of one memory rehabilitation treatment in the case that Lee Geun-tae’s response is unfavorable. Please note that the cost of this treatment would be deducted from your grant._
> 
> _In the case of a favorable response, the Company is prepared to fund your stay on Kouka’s planet indefinitely._
> 
> _Director Karelu, Anthropological Division_  

* * *

 

YUNO: the Company said yes!

TIRI: Good!

YUNO: Now I just have to tell him

YUNO: How do I do this?

YUNO: How?

TIRI: Listen

TIRI: No matter how it goes, there’s no way they could ever doubt how much you love them

YUNO: You’re sweet

TIRI: You’re so in love it’s almost sickening

YUNO: You’re not sweet

TIRI: I know I said some stuff but

TIRI: I want this to go well for you

TIRI: You know, if you stay, I might never see you again?

YUNO: We’ll invite you to the wedding!

TIRI: What’s that?

YUNO: Ooooh

YUNO: It’s a ceremony to mark and commemorate a marriage

YUNO: Basically it’s a party!

TIRI: You think I can get clearance to visit? I mean, the planet’s not open for tourists yet is it?

YUNO: You’re my best friend, I’ll figure something out

YUNO: Ooh, and I’ll help you design your holomask! I’ll make you really beautiful!

TIRI: If it’s a party will they have that drink?

YUNO: You mean tea?

YUNO: Oh, that’s not even special here! We have that every day!

TIRI: What.

TIRI: So. Jealous.

TIRI: I finished what you sent me three turns ago

TIRI: … when can you send more btw?

YUNO: I don’t think I’ll be able to send another package offworld for at least another year

YUNO: But if you come to the wedding, you can take a bunch home with you!

TIRI: The Company should just export that

TIRI: I’m serious

TIRI: They’d make a fortune

*

*

TIRI: So

TIRI: Won’t it be weird, though?

TIRI: If your Geun-tae doesn’t …

TIRI: I mean, if you have to go through with the memory rehab.

TIRI: You’d still have to see them every day, and know that they didn’t …

YUNO: That won’t happen

TIRI: Yuno, you can’t say that for sure

YUNO: No

YUNO: I mean

YUNO: I’d be the one setting the parameters of the memory rehab

YUNO: I would just

YUNO: I’d take it all

YUNO: And leave

* * *

   

> _Director,_
> 
> _The memory rehabilitation treatment will not be neccessary._
> 
> _Thank you,_
> 
> _Yuno_  

* * *

 

YUNO: He’s so cute he’s so cute he’s SO CUTE!

YUNO: Oh my god

YUNO: It went

YUNO: Better than I could’ve possibly imagined

TIRI: !!!

YUNO: He calls me his little bird now <3

TIRI: ?

TIRI: Oh right they don’t have feathers do they?

YUNO: No, mammals

YUNO: It’s really adorable

TIRI: Wait so they were just … fine with it?

YUNO: Welll

YUNO: Actually, he was really fascinated by the idea of other worlds with other people on them!

YUNO: (he is secretly hoping for an alien invasion)

TIRI: Are you serious.

YUNO: (I told you he was adorable)

YUNO: There was one kind of awkward thing

YUNO: He asked “but you’re still a woman, aren’t ya?”

TIRI: Which … yes? That was the role in their society that you chose, right?

YUNO: It’s also a gender and sex thing though. They’re all connected here

TIRI: …huh

YUNO: So I had to tell him that those were different for us & it got a little complicated

YUNO: In the end I just told him that yes, I can make eggs

YUNO: (which he still thinks is funny because you know that mammals don't, right?)

YUNO: But it was enough of an answer

TIRI: … everyone makes eggs, Yuno

YUNO: (shhhh)

YUNO: Well

YUNO: It’s not like I can help him make an heir that way, anyway

YUNO: So it hardly matters

TIRI: So uh

TIRI: How **does** that work between you two, anyway?

YUNO: Now, now!

YUNO: THAT will have to wait until the wedding night!

YUNO: (it’s a cultural thing)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm [fallenwithstyle](http://fallenwithstyle.tumblr.com) on tumblr if you'd like to come say hi!


End file.
